stray dog transformers
by MonkeyGirl13
Summary: What will happen when they Autobots and Decepticons get turned into dogs and will they make new friends with a past of their own? Sorry I suck at summerys
1. Chapter 1

I do not own transformers only my ocs

It was a normal day at base until Ratchet found a large energy he called out.

"Optimas another relic has been uncovered" Optimas turned to his team and ordered.

"Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Arcee, Smokescreen, and Ratchet prepare to roll out" Ratchet asked Optimas in shock.

"Me?" Optimas turned back to Ratchet stating.

"If the relic is like the Toxin we will need it disposed of immediately" Ratchet nodded and readied the groundbridge. When the Autobots arrived at the destination they saw a pod in the centre they looked around seeing no one until another groundbridge opened they looked and saw Megatron, Starscream and a while load of Veiacons(A/N IS THAT HOW YOU SPELL IT?) come out. They aimed there weapons and charged everyone made a grab for the relic but on Megatron and Optimas managed to get to it. They both grabbed it but neither let go suddenly as both of their stood p servos were paced onto the device a green blast was sent out hitting everybot making them unconscious. When Optimas woke up he noticed something was very different, different being that the two groups were now two groups of dogs after he woke everyone up he ordered.

"Retreat back to the nearest city" they ran to the nearest city which was Jasper Nervader.


	2. Chapter 2

The Autobots walked through Jasper for a while it turns out that they had each been turned into a dog. Optimas was a large blue and red great Dane with blue eyes (A/N WARNING YOU WILL SEE A LOT OF BLUE EYES WITH THE AUTOBOTS) Ratchet was a white and orange bull terrier with blue eyes. Bulkhead was muscular green pitbull with a silver mussle his eyes were also blue Smokescreen was a blue and silver begal with bliue eyes. Bumblebee was a small black and yellow golden retriever with blue eyes and finally Arcee was a small blue chow except her shins which were pink her eyes were also blue. The only thing else was that Smokescreen and Bee was a golden retriever puppy and a beagle puppy seeing as they were the youngest of the group. As they walked a young girl walked past with her mum when her eyes landed on Smokescreen she awed at him she roughly picked Smokescreen up and hugged him Arcee had seen this and got everyones attention smiling.

"Awe your so cute" the little girl awed Smokescreen glared at the girl barking.

"Hey I am not cute now put me down" suddenly a voice erupted the dogs looked back and saw a woman coming towards her daughter forcing her to drop Smokescreen on the floor. Hard. The people walked away and the gang ran to Smokescreen Bulk asking.

"Hey you okay kid" Smokescreen just nodded Optimas thought for a few minutes before saying.

"Okay Autobots first we need to find shelter then we need to plan how we are to get back the relic then we-" he was stopped by Bee's and Smokescreen's bellys beginning to grumble. "But first we need to look for food now remember only organic food" the group began knocking over trash cans rummaging through the litter. Arcee went with Bee and helped him up to a lid to open it when a dog head popped up growling.

"Who are you?" Bee fell back with Arcee as the trash can fell over and a large cream coloured greyhound emerged from the trashcan another bin lid opened and a small brown and white chihuahua hopped out. He walked up to his friend asking with a Spanish accent.

"What is the problem mi amigo?" The greyhound looked at the chihuahua answering.

"I found some strangers" he glanced back to the Autobots correcting himself. "Strange strangers at that" the chihuahua looked towards Arcee before saying.

"Hold up there amigo I don't think all are that strange" he walked up to Arcee continuing. "Names Flash chica is your name as beautiful as your face?" The greyhound huffed and picked up Flash by his scruff and held his tail down with his paw Flash complaining. "Oh come on dude not cool" the greyhound looked at the group apologising.

"Sorry about the alertness but we got attacked by some purple and black doberman's a few minutes ago so what are your names?" After they introduced themselves the greyhound introduced himself and his friend. "Well you've already met Flash my name is Anklebiter I know not the best name but I got stuck with it hey do you want to come to our hideout besides Fang might want to know about you" they followed them back to a sewer grating with fabric in front of it pulling it away reveled the pipe went further in everyone slid in until they came to a large area where there was several ruined beanbags and one dog basket. As the Autobots looked around a voice arose.

"Flash, Anklebiter why have you brought strangers to our hideout?" Anklebiter looked to the voice and answered.

"They are new strays and we thought you might want to meet them" out of the shadows a black and white siberian husky emerged she had blue eyes and was as tall as Optimas one of her eyes had a scratch going across and she had several other scratches on her. After they told her their names and her telling them hers they settled down her saying.

"Well as long as you mean no threat to my family you are more then welcome to stay here"


	3. Chapter 3

The Autobots sat in a circle with Fang, Flash and Anklebiter as the ate what food they found that day Optimas had told Fang about how they needed to find a device to turn them back then after another long story how they were actually aliens the Autobots went to leave when just before Arcee could step foot out Flash sprinted in front of her saying.

"Wow chica you can't just just walk around" Fang nnodded saying.

"Flash is right if you go out now you will most likely get caught by the dogcatcher you should at least stay until morning" the Autobots reluctantly stayed but when Anklebiter and Flash were asleep the Autobots slipped out unaware that Fang had sent this muttering to herself. "Unbelievable" she jumped down and woke the other two making them follow. The followed the scents of the Autobots until they came to an ally way they jumped on piles of bina until they got to the roof of the small building and looked down. Below they saw the Autobots surrounded by a large black and white akita with green eyes and a large black and white American bandogge with hazel eyes along with several other big black and purple dobermans with red eyes. They kept looking until they saw a large muscular black rottweiler he had brown eyes and his mussle was a dark orange he bared his teeth and prepare to strike into Smokescreens neck when Fang leapt towards the rottweiler pulling him away by his scruff she stood protectively in front of the Autobots. The rottweiler smiled at seeing Fang saying.

"Ah Fang its been a long time" Fang growled at him snapping.

"Not long enough Slash" he smiled and motioned to the akita and the American bandogge saying.

"You remember throutbiter and Sharptooth don't you now unless you want your other eye scratched I'd leave us to this" as Sharptooth took a step closer she snarled Slash growled.

"Fine by me" before he could attack Fang ordered.

"Guys go to Flash and Anklebiter they'll take you to safety" they didn't argue and ran throutbiter charged at her biting her throut but she managed to throw him off bitting into his ear next Sharptooth attacked bitting her ear but once she stabbed her fangs into his arm he fell with his friend(A/N NOT DEAD) Slash abruptly attacked and then it was just a random tussle with claws and growls until Slash bit into her side making her whimper she smiled as her bared his fangs ready to strike when a figure hit him over growling it made all the dogs run. When they were gone it pushed her up and when she finally looked at him she saw a large brown and white bull dog with brown eyes before she fell unconscious she whispered one word almost in shock.

"Bandit?"


	4. Chapter 4

The dog that Fang called Bandit looked at her for a few minutes after scaring the other dogs off until he struggled but finally managed to balance her on his back. He carried her until he smelled Flash's scent and found the hideout he barked into the hole and walked in. Inside the dogs were getting worried until they heard a bark Anklebiter looked to the entrance and said in almost disbelief.

"Only one dog has that strong a bark" suddenly they saw a large muscular brown and white bulldog with brown eyes Optimas and Bulkhead growled at the stranger until he spoke.

"Hello Flash,Anklebiter" Anklebiter looked at him still in shock before saying.

"Bandit is it really you?" Bandit just nodded he gently grabbed Fang by her scruff and placed her down looking at her sadly saying.

"She still trying to be a hero?" Flash glared at Bandit and snapped.

"She had to be ever since you left" Bandit glared back at Flash snapping back.

"Excuse me if I got caught by the dogcatcher" they glared at each other until Anklebiter stood in between them saying.

"Stop it the both of you, now may I please clean her wounds in peace please" the chihuahua and the bulldog walked away from each other as Anklebiter picked up Fang and carried her to the dog basket and licked the visible wounds clean from blood when he finished he grabbed a nearby blanket and placed it over Fang and nuzzeled her face and left. A few hours later Bandit walked in and sat next to Fang he sighed and whispered.

"Please wake up pork chop for me" he gently kicked her snout as a kiss and closed his eyes until he heard her stirring he gasped and licked her snout again until she got up. When she looked at Bandit and asked.

"Bandit?" He nodded and she quickly nuzzeled into his neck and he placed his head on hers nuzzling back. She slowly walked into the main room and when Anklebiter and Flash saw her they ran to her nuzzling her gently.


	5. Chapter 5

The Autobots were still confused who this Bandit was but seemed sure that everyone knew who he was so seemed to trust him more but still kept their guard up. When Fang had sat back down in the circle she sat next to Bandit when everyone was settled Fang spoke.

"Now I know you may be wondering who Bandit is well he's my mate (A/N NOT LIKE A FRIEND MATE I MEAN AN AINIMAL MATE) we met after he and I escaped our abusive owners and met whilst searching for food we soon fell in love and found this but a few months ago Bandit got captured by the dogcatcher" Bandit looked at Optimas and asked.

"So Optimas is it? I hear you are looking to get into the other groups base well I'd be more then willing to help you" Fang looked at her mate but then turned saying.

"Me to" after a few minutes of persuading the other two strays they set off. After walking a few minutes Bandit stopped making everyone stop they looked around the corner and saw a tall muscular man he had shaven hair with brown eyes he was wearing creamy yellow shorts and a creamy yellow top they watched as a small puppy bulldog sniffed at a nearby bin hoping to find food only for it to be lifted up in a net and thrown into a cage in the van with other stray animals. Fang turned to the group whispering.

"Okay we have to be very quite so the plan is to-" she was cut of abruptly when a dog pole caught her neck the plastic cord wrapped around her neck loose enough for her to breath but tight enough for the dogcatcher to pull her he dragged her to him and pinned her to the floor pressing his knee into her neck making her whimper in pain. After he roughly placed a mussel around her mouth he grabbed her by her scruff and even more roughly threw her into a cage she tried to bark the best she could with the mussel on. The drive took a while until they stopped and the doors opened the dogcatcher picked up each cage took them inside and came back he finally came for Fang he looked at her him saying with venom.

"Don't think someone will adopt you this time Fang prepare for euthanasia" Fang gasped at the word and whimpered as he placed her in a big cage she howled and eventually sat down. A few hours later she heard the cage being ratteled she looked up and saw Flash opening the cage as soon as he did she ran to the other cages opening them. When all cages were open they heard the door handle rattle Fang looked around and found a slightly broken vent grate she bite into the metal and peeled it open ordering.

"Quickly get in now" all the strays did as ordered just as Flash ran in the door opened showing an angry dogcatcher Fang gasped and crawled in just as she got in she felt her tail being pulled she spun around and bite into his hand making him bleed his blood getting into my mouth I crawled through more licking away the blood until I came to an exit and jumped outside seeing the Autobots and Bandit with Anklebiter and Flash. We kept walking until we found the Decepticons with Slash and we all knew this would be the last battle.


	6. Chapter 6

The decepticons growled at the dogs and the Autobots growled at them back thunder struck the sky as rain began to pour hitting them making the ground muddy. Slash stepped forward with a silver cane for so with red eyes and a larger grey dogo Argentino with red eyes (Megatron and Starscream) Slash barked into the sky and Fang in reply snarled charging forward attacking Slash claws hit skin and teeth ripped skin blood painted the muddy floor as the two groups fought until they heard a whimper and everyone stopped and looked at Fang she had just bitten into Slash's neck spilling blood she tugged at his throut until the skin came loose and she pulled away a hunk of flesh fresh in her mouth she spat his throut to the floor blood staining her mouth crimson red. She snarled at Throutbiter and Sharptooth who were still in shock at her actions but after a minute they began to walk away yelling to the remaining Decepticons.

"Your on your own were not fighting that murderous freak" as they ran Bandit grabbed Starscream by his scruff of fur and threw him to a wall pinning him down Optimas doing the same to Megatron Optimas growled to Megatron.

"Where is it Megatron? Where is the relic?" Megatron felt Optimas's claws dig deeper into his throut and sighed finally agreeing to show them where it is. The Autobots placed their hands on the relic and a large green light erupted and in a blinding light turned them back. The Autobots looked down sadly at their stray dog friends Optimas thought for a minute before speaking."Wait a minute I think I have an idea"

A few months later Flash ran outside happy as ever with a human girl chasing her the human girl had black hair with a pink streak in her hair that was placed like two pom poms her name was Miko Nakadie. Miko, Jack ,Raphael and agent Fowler had known the Autobots for a while and when they offered them stray dogs they said yes immediately Miko received Fang Jack had Bandit because they lived close by so Fang and Bandit could see each other. Raphael had Flash and Fowler had Anklebiter who was now learning to be a guard dog. Anyway Miko caught Fang and placed her leash on and ran to the park unclipping her throwing her tennis ball which she caught and brought back after a few minutes they went back home where Miko got ready for bed when she was in she laid down and Fang jumped next to her and soon fell asleep but not before thinking. _Now this is the life._

_The end_


End file.
